


The Egg Hunt

by ItsAJ_B1tches, Jenicorn, venom_for_free



Series: Lying To Myself [13]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: BDSM, Dom Yami Yuugi | Atem, Dom/sub, Easter, M/M, Punishment, Sex Toys, Sub Kaiba Seto, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAJ_B1tches/pseuds/ItsAJ_B1tches, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenicorn/pseuds/Jenicorn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/pseuds/venom_for_free
Summary: Kaiba thinks he might just be a God amongst men.Yami thinks he needs a harsh reality check.Some messy fun times ensue!*This work is part of the LTM series. It can be read on its own, but certain elements may not make as much sense without first reading that*





	The Egg Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE!!!!
> 
> We hope you enjoyed the holiday, however you celebrate it. <3
> 
> We decided the boys and the rest of the gang should have some holiday fun too!
> 
> PTA: none of this fic is intended to cause any offense. It's strictly for entertainment purposes only. Also, not all of the views expressed in this fic reflect the views of the creators.
> 
> We love everyone! <3
> 
> Enjoy!

Looking on, it was as though a crayola packet had exploded all over Seto.

 

There were a multitude of different shades of blue stretching from his neck to his toes. Some were the same as his eyes, some even lighter, like the soft ocean spray. Some were as dark and regal as a policeman’s uniform, while others were darker. As dark as the night sky. Mixed in with the blues were different varieties of greens. Some were a light green, like a spring meadow, while others were as dark and slimy as seaweed. There was also mint green and forest green. It was the same deal with the yellow, splattered across his bare skin - buttermilk, sunlight and daisy. There were crimson red and blood red, and burgundy. Hot pink, baby pink and magenta. Black, grey, and white. Violet, lilac and lavender. 

 

Any colour one could think of was found somewhere on Seto’s body. In intricate patterns, or random swirls. In detailed paintings, or just random splatters.

 

Yami was loving it.

 

From his spot on the throne, he watched, as the rest of the studio enjoyed teasing his sub with the body paint, while he could do nothing but whimper around the golden ball gag in his mouth, squirming against the binds holding him to the cross. Seto let out a rather large moan, as Mai deliberately ran the paintbrush slowly across the head of his weeping, engorged dick that was ensnared in the gold silicone cock ring. 

 

From across the room, their eyes met. Azure irises were lost to the lust blown pupils, yet they begged him for some release. For some mercy. Yami’s own violet ones showed no remorse. He would find no mercy there. A minute shake of his head warned Seto of that. 

 

The sub threw his head back, clenching his eyes shut as he groaned low in his throat, hoping the sweet torture would stop soon.

 

\-----------------------

 

_ “Do you and Mokuba do anything special for Easter?” Yami had asked Seto a few days before, as they were snuggled up together on the bed. It was four days until Easter sunday, and it would be the first holiday they’d spend together. Ever. So Yami had been intrigued to know what the Kaiba household did. _

 

_ “Pfft. As if. There’s no point.” Seto had brushed it aside so easily, his tone mocking as if it were a silly question. _

 

_ “Why not?”  _

 

_ “Because it’s stupid.” Seto had responded airily. _

 

_ “What’s stupid about it?”  _

 

_ “The whole story behind it. As if we’re supposed to believe dead men can rise in some miracle, because they’re good and they’re pure and the son of a great, almighty divine being. Dead men stay dead. And some ultimate power does not live in the sky. End of it.” _

 

_ Yami had felt himself bristle at Seto’s careless, arrogant tone. He knew, that Seto wasn’t one for believing in things that weren’t there, but to see him brush aside so many people’s belief had been a bit too much for Yami.  _

 

_ “That’s fine if you don’t believe. It’s your decision after all, but don’t be so rude about it. For some, faith is all they have.” The dom had reprimanded. Seto had turned to stare at him, wide-eyed. _

 

_ “You don’t believe, do you?” he’d asked. _

 

_ “No. Not in a religious sense. But I do believe there’s something more to this world, and we shouldn’t be so close-minded about stuff that we can’t comprehend yet. We’re always discovering new stuff, so is it really so impossible for there to be more to this world?” _

 

\-----------------------------

 

“You know,” Yami piped up from his throne. “I think he wants more.”

 

Seto’s head snapped forward, eyes wide, almost as if in fear. Standing up, Yami smirked at him. With careful, precise movements, the dom moved to the bed where toys had been laid out this morning. Making a show of what to use, he settled on a long, delicate ostrich feather.

 

“This should do.” he announced, holding it up high for everyone to see.

 

Mai’s grin was just as large and devilish as Yami’s own. Even Otogi’s was, to an extent. The rest of the group just laughed, as Seto moaned and started to squirm more, shaking his head. 

 

Yami prowled towards him and the group surrounding his prey dispersed.

 

The Pharaoh wanted what was his.

 

Seto couldn’t move.

And he couldn’t cry out.

 

He could only watch as Yami got closer.

And closer.

 

The sub whined, as his dom stopped right in front of him, eyes glinting with determination and a sense of righteous justice. He leaned in close to Seto’s ear.

 

“Are you okay?” he whispered.

 

Seto nodded.

 

He was aware that he could end things any time he needed to, and he knew this was a punishment. Yami had told him, what it was for. However, he always appreciated it when Yami decided to check in on him anyway.

 

“Good.” The Pharaoh whispered before taking a step back.

 

The punishment resumed.

 

Yami brushed the feather over Seto’s left arm, across the taunt muscle. The light touch caused a string of goosebumps to gather in its wake. The sub trembled, as the feather traveled down his arm and ghosted across his chest, up the other arm. Compared to the body painting, where there had been numerous sensations all at once, all across his body, this was a step down. On the other hand, Yami knew Seto’s body far too well. He knew how and where to tease him. 

 

This made it worse.

 

On and on the feather went. Across his chest, down his torso, over his thighs, brushing his calves. Before Yami was close to done teasing him, Seto had adopted a constant mumble of incoherent noises. His chin and neck were covered in saliva and his chest was heaving with the constant stimulation to his body. 

 

Leaning in close, Yami let his hot breath tease the outer shell of his ear, allowing Seto a moment to tense in preparation of what he might say.

 

“Where is your god now?” he hissed, nipping the sub’s ear lobe and enjoying the way Seto screamed and bucked his hips, clenching his fists and his toes.

 

\--------------------------------

 

_ “You really believe that there’s a man in the clouds casting judgement down upon us?” Seto had scoffed. Rolling his eyes, Yami repeated what he’d just explained. _

 

_ “That’s not what I said! I said that the world is filled with infinite possibilities and there are so many things we are unaware of.” _

 

_ Seto had laughed, as if it were the funniest thing he’d ever heard. _

 

_ It was his arrogant, snobbish laugh. One that he used when he thought someone was being extremely dumb and childish. Mostly, he used it with Jou. Yami sat up straighter and glared at him, feeling very put out.  _

 

_ “You don’t think there is even the tiniest chance that there is a larger power at work in the universe?” he’d inquired. _

 

_ “No.” was all Seto had said in response, not picking up on his lover’s annoyance. Yami sighed. _

 

_ “You know, for a brilliant, imaginative mind, you sure are very ignorant of the world. Very close-minded. People must have thought that what you were designing at work was an impossible feat, now look at you. You bring a card game to life with your technology.” _

 

_ “That’s science! That’s not the same thing as a miracle magician. I never claimed to have built the world in seven days, or flood the earth when I’m pissed off. I just improved it by using my ‘brilliant, imaginative mind’. It’s not the same thing when science can back something up. Although, I could very easily be my own God.” He looked at Yami with a smug grin on his face, proud of himself and expecting Yami to agree with him.  _

 

_ All Yami wanted to do was slap some sense and humanity into him. _

 

_ Sighing, Yami knew there was no winning this one. Seto clearly wasn’t going to back down and it wasn’t worth an argument. _

 

_ “Very well. Like I said, you can have your beliefs. Just be respectful towards others differing views. Or I will show you hell on Earth.” he warned. Seto just huffed and Yami thought that would be the end of it. _

 

_ That was until a cushion had whacked him in the face. _

 

_ Shocked, he stared at his sub who was wearing the biggest shit-eating grin he’d ever seen. _

 

_ “Where’s your God now?” _

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Seto strained against his bounds, shaking his head from left to right, truly lost in the throes of torturous pleasure. 

 

It was too much.

His body couldn’t handle it.

 

But Yami was relentless.

 

He nipped and bit any part of Seto that he could reach - his chest, his nipples, his collarbone, and his neck that was visible past the collar. Between each bite, he hissed against Seto’s bare, marked skin.

 

“You think you’re so good.”

 

Bite.

 

“So wonderful.”

 

A careless scrape of his teeth.

 

“So god like.”

 

He bit down hard enough that it would leave a significant bruise.

 

“You’re nothing but an arrogant,”

 

A gentle suckling motion eased the pain.

 

“Egotistical,”

 

He moved to Seto’s nipples, dragging one into his mouth.

 

“Bitch.”

 

Seto yelped around the gag as Yami dug his teeth in and sucked. Letting go, he moved towards his other nipple.

 

“You belong on your knees, worshipping me.”

 

He delivered the same abusive treatment to the other, neglected nipple. Seto did nothing against the onslaught. Moving away from the tender erect peaks on his chest, Yami went to whisper in his ear again.

 

“Did you know,” the dom moved his hand down to twirl a finger on his stomach, just above the weeping erection. “Pharaoh’s were seen as divine figures in ancient Egypt.” He dipped his hand downwards, but he never touched Seto’s dick. “They were worshipped as Gods, because they were the chosen ones, often seen as an incarnation of the Gods.” Scraping his blunt nails across his thighs, he sucked a mark into Seto’s taunt alabaster neck, just above his pulsing jugular. “Who is the God here? Who serves whom? Who worships whom?” Yami unhooked the ball gag and let it drop to the floor, and Seto heaved in a huge breath, his jaw aching.

 

“You, Pharaoh.” he moaned, voice hoarse and shaky. “I worship you, your Majesty. Please. Please show mercy. I’m sorry!” he begged, tears streaming from his eyes. The pleasure had long since turned to pain. 

 

Yami laughed, throwing his head back. He removed his hand from its place on Seto’s hip, where he’d been gripping it tightly, ensuring there would be bruises left afterwards.

 

“I don’t think you are, my little bitch. You need to learn respect for other people’s beliefs. And I believe my little slut needs to learn his place. Because you’re not a god, Seto. You’re a man. A man who belongs on his knees.” Seto whimpered and whined, like a dog that had been scolded. Yami ignored him and turned to the others.

 

“Ootogi. Jounouchi. Help me take him down.” 

 

Carefully the three men undid the rope keeping him tied to the cross. They released his hands first and while Jou kept him upright, with Mai’s assistance, the Pharaoh and his apprentice undid the knots around his ankles. Gently, they lowered the trembling, limp form of Seto down, rubbing his limbs to increase their circulation but also to make sure no damage had been done. Once Yami was convinced of Seto’s wellbeing, he went back to work...

 

Punishing him.

 

“What did I say to you, bitch? You belong on your knees. So do it.” he commanded, voice broking no argument. Clumsily, Seto dropped to his knees, his mind lost to his subspace. 

 

He only wanted to please his Pharaoh, to gain his forgiveness.

 

“Hmm. That’s better.” He strode over to the bed and moved the objects off of it, placing them on the side table. “Here. Now.” The dom ordered. On shaking knees, Seto did as he was told.

 

Just as he reached the bottom of the bed, the door to the tomb opened and Anzu and Honda appeared with Yugi in tow.

 

“We haven’t missed all the fun, have we?” Yugi inquired, taking in the mess that was Seto.

 

“Not all of it. You missed the painting though.” Yami grinned. Seeing Anzu pout, he frowned. “What’s wrong, little bunny?” he asked. She glanced at Yugi.

 

“Bunny doesn’t want to speak today However, I think she wanted to do the painting.” The twin explained, smiling at her. 

 

“Ahh okay.” Yami smiled fondly at her. “Although, the Easter bunny looks as though she’s done a great job at collecting her eggs. Don’t you think, Harpy?”

 

“I do. Look at that basket. She’s such a cute little bunny as well. Look at those ears! I wonder, do you have a cute little fluffy tail too?”

 

Anzu hopped around on the floor and turned, shaking her ass to show off the grey and white rabbit’s tail she was sporting. Mixed with the floppy ears, large hazel eyes and the black leotard, she did make a rather adorable sight. 

 

“Aww. So cute. It suits you rather well.” Mai complimented, with the others agreeing. Anzu blushed and hid behind Yugi.

 

“Mistress.” Jou piped up.

 

“Yes, my love?”

 

“What are the eggs for?”

 

“They’re for all of us to share. Although,” Mai smirked at Seto. “The Pharaoh has a special egg to find.”

 

Yami grinned, knowing exactly where it was hidden. However, he feigned innocence and went along with the script.

 

“I do?”

 

“You do.”

 

“Wherever shall I find it?”

 

“I’m sure your bitch can tell you.”

 

“Hmm. I guess he can.” Yami turned to Seto, who was trembling and biting his lip on the floor. “On the bed. Ass in the air.”

 

\--------------------------------

 

_ “He did what?” Mai had screeched from across the table. _

 

_ They were sat in the staff room while they were between clients. Yami had just told her about Seto’s behaviour the night before.  _

 

_ “What are you going to do about it? I hope you slapped that bitch’s ass red raw.” _

 

_ Yami laughed at her outburst. _

 

_ “Nope. I wanted to, but he wouldn’t learn anything from it.” he lifted the steaming mug of tea up to his lips and took a sip. Mai squinted at him, turning her head to the side, observing him closely.  _

 

_ “I know that look. What are you planning?” _

 

_ Yami grinned, his eyes gleaming with a plan that would appeal to her sadistic side. _

 

_ “That depends on whether you want to be part of it?”  _

 

_ “My dear Pharaoh, you know I’m always willing to punish the bitch boy.” Mai replied, voice gleeful.  _

 

_ “Well then, hold on tight to your panties. This is a good one.” Leaning forwards, they started their scheming. _

 

\----------------------------

 

With very uncoordinated movements, Seto took his position on the bed, that had been covered in a plastic sheet to protect the mattress and the sheets. Yami climbed on after him. 

 

“You tell me if I get closer to the egg or not, my messy pretty slut.” 

 

While the rest of the group settled down to watch the show, Yami rubbed his hands over Seto’s exposed, arched back.

 

“How close am I here?” he inquired, taunting the sub by running his hands over his tense shoulders. 

 

“N-no, Pharaoh.” he groaned, not knowing if he wanted to lean into the touch or away from it. His whole body was tense and sensitive. Any touch was too much, overstimulating him.

 

Yami knew this.

 

It meant his punishment was working.

 

“What about...here?” The dom tugged on Seto’s long damp hair.

 

“Ah!” he cried out. “No, Pharaoh.”

 

“Pity.” Yami still decided to pay some more attention to his head, scratching his scalp and twirling the strands of hair around his fingers, pulling so his neck arched backwards. Seto yelped, panting at the exertion.

 

He continued his egg hunt.

 

The Pharaoh moved his hands lower, circling the dimples at his lower back. 

 

“Here?”

 

Seto shook his head,

 

A loud slap echoed throughout the room, mingling with Seto’s cry of pain.

 

“No, Pharaoh.” the sub corrected himself, before Yami could slap him for his mistake again.

 

The pain resonated from his inflamed ass cheek - it was already tender and red from Yami’s earlier treatment. 

 

\-------------------------------

 

_ “Strip and I’ll see you in the tomb. Don’t dawdle.” Yami had commanded, turning and going downstairs, leaving Seto to think about where he’d gone wrong. _

 

_ Yami had told him that morning that he was going to be punished for his behaviour earlier in the week so that Seto could prepare himself properly.  _

 

_ He stripped quickly and efficiently, folding his clothes and placing them in his locker. Taking a deep breath, the sub walked downstairs knowing that it only delayed the inevitable to wait any longer.  _

 

_ As he entered the tomb, Seto noticed it wasn’t just Yami waiting for him. _

 

_ Mai was sat on the edge of the bed next to a wide variety of toys chosen to stimulate and tease him. There were feathers and paintbrushes and paints. Next to the large ostrich feather was a leather paddle, and next to the paint pots, there was a simple, smooth black vibrating egg, designed to be inserted anally. A gold cock ring ended the line of toys. _

 

_ Seto shivered. He knelt in the middle of the room and looked at the floor. _

 

_ This was going to be a long session. _

 

_ “Harpy has agreed to help us today. Do not make things worse for yourself and play up.” Yami warned.  _

 

_ “Yes, your Majesty.”  _

 

_ “Good. Hands and knees now.” the dom ordered, walking to the bed and getting the paddle.  _

 

_ He then strode over to stand behind Seto and started kneading his ass cheeks. When he felt that the skin had been stimulated enough, he gave an experimental hit with the leather paddle. Seto yelped at the slap. _

 

_ “Count.” Yami ordered. _

 

_ “One.”  _

 

_ On and on it went, until Seto was struggling to keep up with the counting. They reached 18 whacks of the paddle, before he started messing up. Yami dropped the paddle and used his hand to slap his ass cheeks twice, making it a round 20. Roughly, he kneaded the abused flesh, enjoying the heat that was  radiating and the whimpers he was receiving in return. Stepping back, Yami turned to Mai. _

 

_ “The bitch is all yours.” _

 

_ “Thank you.” _

 

_ Mai stood up and grabbed the bottle of lube and the vibrating egg, as Yami went to sit on his throne again. _

 

_ The dominatrix prepared Kaiba fully, making him moan by stimulating his prostate. When she felt he was prepared enough, Mai inserted the vibro egg, taping the string to the inside of his ass cheek so that they knew it wouldn’t get in the way. Picking up the controller, Mai clicked the on button, enjoying the way Seto squirmed like a worm on the floor. A puddle of pre-cum was beneath him from the stimulation to his prostate and from the preparation.  _

 

_ “He’s done.” Mai exclaimed, overjoyed with how sensitive Seto was.  _

 

_ “Thank you, Harpy.” _

 

_ They switched positions, Mai walking over to lean on the throne, and Yami taking her spot, teasing Seto some more. _

 

_ “Was that good, bitch? You sure look like you enjoyed it. Look at how excited you are my little slut. We can’t have that though, can we? After all this is a punishment. Don’t you agree, Seto?” _

 

_ “Yes, Pharaoh.”  _

 

_ “On your back.”  _

 

_ Once Seto was laid on the stone floor, Yami grasped his erection and slipped on the cock ring. All Seto did was whimper slightly. Apart from that, he remained still and silent.  _

 

_ He would not make this worse for himself. _

 

_ “On your feet.” Yami ordered.  _

 

_ Once Seto had clambered back to his feet, in a way that reminded Yami of a baby giraffe climbing to its feet for the first time, the door opened and in poured the rest of the gang.  _

 

_ “Ah. Reinforcements have arrived. Excellent.” he turned to hiss in Seto’s ear. “You think you’re a god, then prove it. See how well you handle constant ‘worshipping’. You’ll soon see your real status revealed to you, as you beg me for mercy once you’re a whimpering, desperate mess.”  _

 

\-----------------------

 

Yami continued to tease Seto, asking him where the egg could be found. He asked about the most ridiculous places, such as the ear canal or the mouth. All the while, the vibrations from the egg continued to stimulate him in a painful way. It had been like that for some time now.

 

“Please.” He whimpered. 

 

“Please what?” Yami growled.

 

“Please, your Majesty. Ah… it-it hurts.” He groaned, bucking his hips, unable to stop it.

 

“Who do you serve?” Yami’s hands travelled lower.

 

“Yo-ou, Pharaoh.” He whined.

 

“And are you a God?”

 

“No, your Majesty.”

 

“What will you do in the future, bitch?” He hissed in his ear, hand now toying just above his ass.

 

“Be - ah!...be more respectful, Pharaoh. Please. It hurts too much!” 

 

Finally feeling as though he’d learned his lesson, Yami circled Seto’s rim and found the tape sticking the string to his cheek. He ripped it off, causing Seto to yell. His voice was hoarse and broken now, his throat hurting. 

 

Tugging the string, Seto keened as the egg moved inside him.

 

“I’ve found it.” Yami announced. He reached under his sub and circled the base of his dick, touching the silicone. As he tugged on the egg, slowly pulling it out, he undid the clasp of the ring. 

 

Seto moaned, as he felt the pressure ease and the toy was no longer pressing against his prostate. His back arched as much as possible as the ring of muscle stretched around the egg and it fell out in one swift movement. It dangled from Yami’s hand, still vibrating.

 

The Pharaoh had need of it for a couple of more minutes.

 

“Honda, fetch me the flesh light.” The dom ordered clearly, smirking at Seto’s little whimpers. 

 

They’d never played with this toy before.

 

“On your knees.” He ordered. Seto did so, all his muscles screaming at him.

 

He just wanted it to be over.

 

He wanted to rest. 

 

The sub brought the toy to the Pharaoh, who squirted some lube into it.

 

“You have one minute, slut, to fuck this toy. If you cum, then you cum. However, if you don’t after the minute is up, then you have no claim to an orgasm at all. Do you understand?” 

 

“Yes, Pharaoh.”

 

Yami helped him ease his painful erection into the silicone toy and told him to wait for his word to start. With one hand the dom held the fleshlight and with the other, he held the vibrating toy next to the other one so that Seto could feel the vibrations on his dick.

 

It was difficult for Seto to remain still, to not thrust into the toy, chasing the relief that he needed so desperately. Yami must have sensed this.

 

“Go.”

 

And Seto did. He thrust into the toy erratically with no finesse or pattern. He just needed the release. 

 

He needed relief.

 

It hurt and everything was too much for him but he kept going, aware of the time limit.

 

He wasn’t sure how long had passed but he was close.

 

So close.

 

He was almost there.

 

The pressure resided low in his stomach and it was churning.

 

His balls were tightening.

 

He was going to cum!

 

“Time!” Yami’s voice rang out throughout the room.

 

Seto sobbed, forcing himself to stop.

 

He was so close!

 

As Yami removed the toy, he cooed over his sub.

 

“Aww. Poor baby. Did you not make it? Well maybe, next time you can remember this when you’re thinking of being disrespectful.”

 

“Yes...Pharaoh.” He panted, accepting his fate. 

**Author's Note:**

> I think we can all agree that Kaiba got what he rightfully deserved? xD
> 
> As always, we love hearing everyone's thoughts. It helps us to improve, and know that we're going in the right direction!
> 
> Love you all and we'll see you soon!
> 
> <3


End file.
